gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Yesterday
'''Yesterday to piosenka śpiewana przez The Beatles, która pojawia się w pierwszym odcinku sezonu piątego, Love, Love, Love. Jest śpiewana przez Rachel Berry.' Rachel zaczyna śpiewać tę piosenkę, po tym jak przysłuchuje się rozważaniom reżysera Funny Girl, czy Rachel poradzi sobie w roli Fanny Brice pomimo braku doświadczenia. Podczas śpiewania, Rachel przechadza się po scenie w teatrze oraz spogląda na widownię. Później kontynuuje spacer po Nowym Jorku (Central Park oraz Sardi's). Jej wyraz twarzy podczas wykonywania piosenki zdradza, że zastanawia się nad swoją karierą. Kiedy Rachel zatrzymuje się na moście w Central Parku, wyjmuje telefon oglądając na nim zdjęcie z pierwszych zawodów okręgowych, które wygrali New Directions. Na koniec Rachel wraca do apartamentu Bushwick, gdzie siedzi na łóżku wpatrując się w swoje odbicie lustrzane. Tekst piosenki i tlumaczenie '''Rachel:' Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away | Wczoraj, wszystkie me problemy wydawały się tak odległe Now it looks as though they're here to stay | Choć teraz wydaje się, że zagościły tu na dobre Oh, I believe in yesterday | Ja nadal wierze w wczorajszy dzień Suddenly, I'm not half the girl I used to be | Nagle, nie pozostał nawet ślad po dawnej osobie There's a shadow hanging over me. | Zawisł nade mną jakiś cień Oh, yesterday came suddenly | Wczorajszy dzień powrócił, tak niespodziewanie Why he had to go I don't know he wouldn't say | Dlaczego musiał odejść, nie wiem, nie mówił przecież nic I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday | Powiedziałam złego coś i teraz tęsknie za wczorajszym dniem Hey-Ye-Ye-Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play | Wczoraj, miłość tak łatwa wydawała się Now I need a place to hide away | Teraz potrzebuje miejsca by się skryć Oh, I believe in yesterday | Ja nadal wierze w wczorajszy dzień Why he had to go I don't know he wouldn't say | Dlaczego musiał odejść, nie wiem, nie mówił przecież nic I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday | Powiedziałam złego coś i teraz tęsknie za wczorajszym dniem Hey-Ye-Ye-Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play | Wczoraj, miłość tak łatwa wydawała się Now I need a place to hide away | Teraz potrzebuje miejsca by się skryć Oh, I believe in yesterday | Ja nadal wierze w wczorajszy dzień Uh uh uh uh uh uh | Uh uh uh uh uh uh Ciekawostki *Tekst został dwukrotnie zmieniony. Zamiast "I'm not half the man I used to be" oraz "why she had to go, I don't know she woudn't say", Rachel śpiewa "I'm not half the girl I used to be" i "why he had to go, I don't know he wouldn't say." *Kiedy Rachel spaceruje po Nowym Jorku, odwiedza miejsca, w których kiedyś już była ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. *Nie wiadomo z jakiego powodu Quinn Fabray i Matt Rutheford nie są pokazani na zdjęciu w telefonie Rachel. *To pierwsza piosenka zaśpiewana w piątym sezonie serialu. Galeria Yesterday.jpg Tumblr mtrhisMa3j1rboomjo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtrkt695a41r7czr3o8 250.gif Tumblr mtrhisMa3j1rboomjo2 r1 250.gif 640px-Yesterday3.jpg 640px-Yesterday2.jpg 640px-Yesterday Rachel .jpg 640px-Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-15h36m23s15.jpg 640px-Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-15h36m13s171.jpg 640px-Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-15h36m03s77.jpg 320px-Y Rachel.jpg 320px-RB Yesterday.jpg 320px-R 5x01.jpg 300px-Rachel sing 5x01.jpg Esterday 5x01.jpg Filmy thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 5 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Glee Sings the Beatles Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Love, Love, Love